bandaiyanfandomcom-20200215-history
Basic Setting
Welcome To The Lost Continent Theme: Paradise Lost : 250 years ago, The Concordiat unwittingly helped unleashed the madness of the unbalanced Triat upon the "lost continent" of Bandaiyan. As part of the last generation born before the Age of Sorrows began in 1999, you carry the seed of this original sin. Mood: Savage Paranoia: Your enemies are legion. The Wyrm whispers insidiously. Its touched everything good and spread its corruption deep into the Concordiat. Trust no one. Geographical Information Australia is the sixth largest country in the world hosted on its smallest continent. This large island contains 2.97 million square miles- roughly the size of the US sans Alaska. Cities are primarrily along the coasts with the Outback and bushlands covering 3/4 of the continent. The Outback is too dry and barren to support humans, making it a refuge for heat-resistant Fera such as the Ananazi, Gumagan and Nagah. Tribes like the Bone Gnawers and Silent Striders can be found there as well. Likewise, there is a vast spirit world within the Alcheringa there but it is currently under attack by the corruptive forces of the Weaver and the Wyrm who use both spirits and humans as their tools to calcify and corrupt the Wyld of the Dreamtime. Demographic Information There are roughly 17.5 million humans in modern Austrailia. Of those, nearly 11 million live in eight major cities: Adelaide, Brisbane, Canberra, Darwin, Hobart, Melbourne, Perth and Sydney with the vast majority simply in the metropoli of Melbourne and SydneyIn 2003 it had a population density of 2.5 people per sq. km: Japan was 338 people per square kilometre, the UK was 244 sq. km. Of the world's developed countries, only Canada and Iceland have comparable population densities. 99% of the human population is strictly mundane with the rest divided up between vampires, will-workers, kinfolk, changelings (Western kinain), and other humans with some manner of supernatural gift such as ghouls and their blood-bonds and sorcerers/psychics with documentable numina. Ethnicity in Austrailia The ancestors of the aborigines came to Bandaiyan before the Sundering, before the Impergium and lived in greater harmony with the creatures of the Alcheringa then they did outside of Bandaiyan. For a long time, the isolation of the Lost Continent protected the Wyld from the worst depradations of a Wyrm and Weaver gone insane. There were probably 750, 000 aborignes living in small tribes and clans each with ties to a specific totem and many were kinfolk to the Bunyip and other Shifting Breeds as they emerged as the guardians of the Alcheringa. 600,000 of those indegenous people died switly in the genocide unleashed which the Concordiat shamefully participated in. From the rapid expansion of Botany Bay and beyond, the vast majority of immigrants came from the United Kingdom and Ireland, with most Garou except for the Uktena and Silent Striders coming with kinfolk from that region. Between. The White Australia Policy established in 1901 intentionally restricted non-white immigration to Austrailia until the Discrimiation Act of 1975 Racial Discrimiation Act of 1975. The current Asian population in Austrailia is roughly 1 million or 6% of the population which is over twice the Aboriginal population. The Environmental Crisis in Austrailia At first glance, Australia might seems underpopulated but with much of the continent inhospitable to humans, its agricultural land and available water for industry and housing is very small compared with the total land area. After 250 years post-Euiopean conquest, the farmlandland is severely degraded and vulnerable to depletion and the taint of pesticides, insecticides and other petro-chemicals. Many plant and animal species have become extinct or are greviously endangered by the expansion of human activities in their habitats. The Garou currently pit themselves against the human usurption of the wilds but lacking the support of the Alcheringa and Fera races who fight the same battles without seeking alliances. States and Territories The Commonwealth of Austrailia is divided up into six states and two territories. There are likewise six now only protectorates each with at least one tribal sept and possibly a mixed sept or two. The Bone Gnawer tribe does not hold any territory but tend to roam as packs of anruth between Child of Gaia or mixed tribe septs or live among kinfolk in either the bush or the urban ghettos. Australian Capital Territory New South Wales -- Great Divide Northern Territory -- Top End Queensland -- Eungella South Australia -- Katajuta Tasmania -- Devil's Eye Victoria -- Garriwerd Western Australia -- Endless Sands Great Barrier Reef -- [Tide Home Page